PET
by mangoxlove
Summary: Sasuke, just like every other normal man, gets lonely and when men get lonely, they can change. And when his friends comment on it he takes action. So what he do? He buys a pet of course!


I felt like I've been neglecting the best yaoi pairing ever and so I decided to turn my AIM off and write this. Yeah! Took me a few hours, even though it's really short because I kept writing something and then erasing it because I didn't like how it sounded. Um.. hopefully it's good, I mean it's my second M rated fanfiction ever. proud of myself for that. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, hope it's not too horrible. I'd hate to ruin the pairing.

So thanks for reading my rambling and enjoy chapter one of 'Pet'.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. But if I did... oh the possibilities!

* * *

The raven-haired man sighed for what seemed like the millionth time as he clicked another website homepage open. The new screen was pink and girly, covered in flowers, hearts, and cute little sayings. It was sickening to the man. Dragging his finger across the mouse pad of his black laptop, Sasuke double clicked the small red boxed marked with and 'X' closing the page.

Normally the twenty-four year-old high school English teacher wouldn't be caught dead on his laptop surfing the web unless it had some form of relevance to his job, but tonight he was. His friend and fellow works had noticed how the man's social life was dead, if not already six feet under. His closest friend, Hyuuga Neji, had barked at him to find something to get him back into shape, and back to the old Sasuke he'd known back in collage.

The party-party, avid smoker playboy man-whore he'd become friend with. Sasuke had responded tell him the only thing that had changed was his party days. But when Neji had snapped back asking Sasuke when the last time he'd gotten head was, the man fell silent.

It was then Sasuke's friend had scribbled down two words onto a blanks sheet of paper, demanding he type them in on Google and search till he found something. Sasuke had taken the paper, telling himself there was no way in hell he'd ever search something Neji had suggested, yet here he was. On Google looking up the two words Neji had written down. 'Sex Pet'.

So far all the sites Sasuke had visited in the last four hours all revolved around woman and while woman were wonderful and nice and all that, Sasuke highly preferred the company of men.

Clicking to go onto page forty the man sighed and leaned his head back till it came in contact with the wall. This was gonna ne a long night.

--

Dark eyes looked down into the right hand corner of the screen checking the time. 3:38 AM. He'd been searching since eight. So far he was on page 138 ((A/n: throwing in the AxelxRoxas reference, lol don't hate me!)) and he still hadn't found anything. But sleep was getting harder and harder to refuse and if Sasuke didn't get some, his classes would have hell from him tomorrow_. 'Last sight.'_ He thought clicking the last site name on the page.

His screen was once again covered in a cute looking pink and white homepage. He went to close out of it before he stopped to read the flashing bubble text. _**'New P.E.T.'s in stock. Buy now get the free 30-day trial! Money back guarantee!'**_ His curiosity or just the lack of sleep, seemed to get the better of him as he clicked the side bar for the _**'New P.E.T.'s'**_ page. The screen background stayed the same as the text slowly turned into small pictures of men in provocative poses.

Men.

Sasuke half-smirked half-smiled. Dragging his mouse over top of the first male on the page, he double clicked. A new window popped up pictures of a pale red-haired man dressed in skimpy leather outfits with raccoon ears ad tail covered the first half of the page; his bio, description and price at the bottom. With a 'hn' Sasuke clicked out of the window. He'd never really liked raccoons.

Dragging his mouse to double click on the next man the screen was now covered in pictures of a tanned blonde with red fox ears, whisker tattoos on his face. In one picture, the man sat using his tail and nothing more to cover his sex. In another picture, he was standing on a swing in a cute little short and shirt combo smiling. Most of this P.E.T.'s pictures alternated between alluringly sexy and child-like innocence.

As he scrolled down the page, Sasuke came to the man's bio.

_**NAME: Naruto-chan**_

_**AGE: Twenty**_

_**HEIGHT: 5' 8"**_

_**HAIR: Blonde**_

_**EYES: Blue**_

_**ANIMAL: Fox**_

_**SPECIALTY: Blowjobs**_

Not bothering to read anymore, Sasuke knew he'd found what he was looking for. Clicking the purchase button the man hurriedly filled out the required information such as his name, address, credit card number, and so on and so forth. Once done, the screen flashed the words, _**'THANK-YOU! CHU,'**_ in large blinking pink bubble letters.

His new toy would arrive in three to five days it had said. Slowly shutting his laptop and pushing it aside Sasuke smiled to himself. Maybe now Neji would get off his case.

* * *

So I never really said what P.E.T. stood for, this is what I've got so far. It might change later on in the story, but for now...

PPersonalized, EErotic, TToy

Oh and please don't try and type 'Sex Pet' in on Google thinking you'll get hundreds of websites all about woman selling themselves with that one rare sight that sold men like Sasuke got. I never typed it in, never will, and I really don't want you to either. But if that's your fancy, by all means just don't post a review complaining about how you and Sasuke didn't get the same results. It's not call fanFICTION for nothing people. Be warned of the OoC on everyone's part in the next few chapters.


End file.
